somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaname Date
''Date: "By the way, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Kaname Date, of the Metropolitan Police Department."'' ''Mermaid: "You're a detective?!"'' ''Date: "Something like that."'' —''Kaname Date introducing himself to Amame'' Special Agent Kaname Date (伊達 鍵, Date Kaname) is the main protagonist of AI: The Somnium Files and a character featured in the Lemniscate YouTube series.'' He is a special police officer known as a Psyncer for the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department in Japan. He is investigating the Cyclops Serial Killings in an attempt to catch the perpetrator and bring an end to the killings. In the past, Date lost his left eye in an incident, and eventually had it replaced with an artificial eyeball containing an AI construct, AI-Ball. Physical Appearance Kaname Date is a police officer somewhere around his 30s, measuring at an average of 184 cm (when compared to Iris Sagan's canon height). His hair is a light shade of brown; it is scraggly and unkempt, with a small bun at the back and long strands of hair going down his face. His natural eye color is green, as evident by his right eye, but because of the incident in which he lost his left eye, it has been replaced by AI-Ball, his A.I. assistant, which appears as a yellow eye. This may give many characters the impression that Date has heterochromia. Aiba is capable of leaving Date's eye socket, at which point Date simply appears as his normal self with his left eyelid closed. He presents himself with more professional and refined attire than his co-workers. He dresses with a long, black-buttoned trench coat going past his hips. He wears a matching pair of black pants bearing a front seam, topped off with black boots to finish the set. To compliment his dark appearance, he has some purple accents and a grey checkerboard pattern on the side of his coat. Underneath his coat, Date wears a purple long-sleeved turtleneck, topped off with a black vest. He also wears purple gloves on both of his hands, which the long sleeves reach, which makes Date's entire body completely covered in clothing from the neck downward, even without his trench coat on. He conceals an Exciting Voltaic Versatile Gun on his white shoulder holster, which he wears between his vest and his coat, and can be easily grabbed from within the seams of his coat. Personality Kaname Date appears very serious most of the time while on duty, often bearing a dry tone with others, which many have attributed to his amnesiac past, only remembering 6 years of his life. He refers to most of the people he interacts with coldly or distantly, not allowing his emotions to interrupt his work. Despite his serious presentation, he does share some compassionate moments with a few people around him. He also teases his partner Aiba often, humoring each other while performing Somnium dives, and laughing at silly mistakes that may occur. His actual sense of humor is pretty dense, either not picking up on the flow of an actual joke in a conversation, or simply not finding the comedic mishaps of Aiba out of taste. He doesn't have any fondness for otaku-culture, seemingly confused at the concepts of maid cafes or showing disdain for Ota Matsushita's obsessive tendencies with idols, superheroes, and anime. However, he has shown various interests in small otaku-style hobbies, such as collecting brand stickers from Odoroki-man Chocolate for his collection. He is naive enough to believe that various individuals are not the culprit of his cases, despite having no evidence to back it up, but he maintains rather realistic expectations and ideas to balance them out, such as still pursuing a line of inquiry that he may personally not believe in, if only to ensure his doubts are cleared. Even with a relatively recent memory-loss incident, he retains a handful of close friendships to those he knew before his amnesia, and even some he met afterwards. His closest friend is Aiba, his artificial companion, with whom he shares a neural link, meaning they can share the same thoughts and emotions. His boss at ABIS, Boss, has remained a close friend since before his memory loss, ensuring he could remain within the Squad as a member of the team. For a long time, he knew Renju Okiura and Shoko Nadami, who had previously been a married couple together. After his amnesia, he became (or remained) drinking buddies with Renju and was at least closely acquainted with Shoko, enough to feel upset at her death in November of 2019. The relationship with Renju (and perhaps Shoko as well) eventually led Date to take in Mizuki Okiura as his roommate for 3 or more years, to which his relationship with her became something similar to that of a father and a daughter, caring for her and educating her (in martial arts) like his own family. Other people with whom he developed a friendship with include Mama, the owner of the Snack Bar Marble, which he frequented either with Renju for drinks or for inside criminal information from Mama herself; Reika, a hostess at the cabaret club Tief Blau, where he seems to frequent on his own; and Kagami, the forensic investigator he befriended during his investigations on the Cyclops case. Story *Date *Mr. Date *Cold-hearted old man *Old man *Pervert |age = 42 years old |gender = Male |birthday = August 3rd, 1977 |status = Canon: *Alive Alternate Routes: *Alive *Deceased |residency = *Date Residence |family = *Mizuki (adopted daughter) |acquaintances = *AI-Ball (assistant) *Shizue Kuranushi (academy friend) *Hitomi Sagan (ex-fiancé, current lover ) *Iris Sagan (daughter-like figure) *Pewter (co-worker) *Mama (informant) *Reika (cabaret hostess) *Renju Okiura† (friend) *Shoko Nadami† (friend) *Araya Kagami (co-worker and friend) *Ota Matsushita (acquaintance) *Moma Kumakura (acquaintance) |likes = *Classic cars *Curry *Bonito *Pelvises *Reika *A special elementary school teacher and her daughter |dislikes = *Zombies *Haunted houses *Ghosts *Evil crimes *Soft-boiled eggs *Punk kids |talent = *Assassination *Reaction time increases 3.6 times under certain conditions |image1 = Date icon new.png|Profile (Saito) Date profile new.png|Full body (Saito) Cebce6c916d0f014286e096d57ac3ba0.png|Profile (Original) |japanese = 柳生 隼 (''Yagyuu Hayato) 伊達 鍵 (Date Kaname)|title1 = Special Agent Kaname Date|name = Hayato Yagyu (1977-2013) Kaname Date (2013-present)|eye_color = Original body: *Gray Saito's body: *Green (biological) *Yellow (artificial)|height = 181 cm (5'11") 184 cm (6'0") |deathday = Alternate Routes: *November 5th, 2019 |horoscope = Leo|affiliation = *Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department **Homicide Division (2000s-2013) **Advanced Brain Investigation Squad (2013-present) *Kumakura Family (formerly)|occupation = *Homicide Detective (2000s-2013) *Kumakura Assassin (early 2010s-2013) *ABIS Special Agent (2013-present) **Psyncer|interests = *Collects vintage magazines|appears_in = *''AI: The Somnium Files'' *Lemniscate (channel)|japanese_va = *Tarusuke Shingaki **(Original bodyUchikoshi on Twitter (Nov 29th)) **(as Saito) *Yûko Kaida (as Boss) *Daisuke Egawa (as Rohan)|english_va = *D.C. Douglas (Original body) *Greg Chun (as Saito) *Allegra Clark (as Boss) *''Unknown'' (as Rohan)}}Detective Hayato Yagyu (柳生 隼, Yagyuu Hayato), now known as Special Agent Kaname Date (伊達 鍵, Date Kaname), is the main protagonist of AI: The Somnium Files and a character featured in the Lemniscate YouTube series.'' Originally a detective for the Metropolitan Police Department by day and known as the assassin '''Falco' by night, Hayato Yagyu worked for the Kumakura Family until the Original Cyclops Serial Killings case occurred, resulting in Yagyu entering the body of Saito Sejima as a parasite, losing his memories, and losing Saito's left eye. He returned to the MPD under the new identity "Kaname Date" as part of the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad. As a Psyncer, Date uses the Psync Machine to dive into the minds of suspects or persons of interest. His missing left eye was replaced with a prosthetic eye which houses an advanced artificial intelligence known as an AI-Ball. He investigated the New Cyclops Serial Killings on the first week of November, 2019. Early Life “F had no parents, no siblings, and grew upon an orphanage since he was born. He suffered every abuse imaginable there. It led him to despise all the evils of the world.” —''Rohan Kumakura, as #89, talking about Falco''Day 4: Monday –jukkAI– Hayato Yagyu was born in 1977 and, due to unspecified reasons, became an orphan at birth. He lived his life within an orphanage, where the caretakers abused him his whole childhood. According to Rohan Kumakura, the trauma of growing up in this household gave Yagyu a vindictiveness against the “evils of the world,” seeking to pass justice on acts of crime and violence. Yagyu pursued his ambitions by joining the Metropolitan Police Academy while he was in his 20s (late 90s or early 2000s). Within his class of rookie police officers, he met and befriended Shizue Kuranushi, fostering a close friendship ever since.Day 6: Wednesday –hakAI– Eventually the two graduated from the academy and joined the Metropolitan Police Department, where Yagyu became a detective within Investigation HQ, while Shizue became a squad leader. Detective Life For the following years, Yagyu performed well as a detective, solving cases and catching criminals. However, he started to become disillusioned in his job when the arrests he and his coworkers performed were ultimately averted or dropped by the legal system, feeling as if justice was not being properly passed down on criminals who deserved it. It all came to a head one night, as he pursued a suspect for several assault and murder cases along the Harbor Warehouse District. Yagyu held the suspect at gunpoint, who had dropped his knife into Tokyo Bay. The man taunted Yagyu, speaking about his medical past and being admitted to a special hospital for his past crimes instead of being imprisoned, where he was eventually released. As the suspect gloated and wondered who his next victims would be, Yagyu snapped, shooting the man 8 times, killing him. When the case was submitted to the MPD, Yagyu was taken to trial for the murder of the man. The trial lasted some time, and the higher-ups at the MPD, fearing a scandal would break out over a detective shooting an unarmed suspect, fabricated evidence for the case, creating the story that Yagyu acted in self-defense against the culprit. He was acquitted of the crime, and after a while, returned back to work at Investigation HQ without being suspended or disciplined. As he returned back to work as a detective, he decided he wanted to dispense justice to criminals with his own hands, and became a vigilante assassin acting as “judge, jury, and executioner.” From then on, he killed at least 17 more criminals in the name of justice, making each one look like a suicide, accident, or a death by natural causes. Falco One day, in the early 2010’s, Yagyu targeted a top executive of the Kumakura Family, whom Rohan referred to as “X.” X and other Kumakura members were responsible for defrauding elderly folk of their insurance policy and killing them, starting as early as the late 90s.Day 4: Monday –syuurAI– When X was killed, Rohan Kumakura, the head of the Kumakura Family, ordered some of his men to kidnap Yagyu. He was taken to the Kabasaki Chemical Plant at night, where Rohan, along with Dokuta Yogano and Chinpei Wagai, restrained him in a room at the back of the building. Rohan, impressed by the many assassinations that Yagyu had committed, forced him to become an assassin employed by the Kumakuras. Fearing losing his life, Yagyu accepted and became the assassin “Falco.” From then on, Yagyu continued his work as a detective during the day, while at night he went under the codename Falco to follow the Kumakuras’ orders. He killed the many targets he was assigned to throughout Tokyo, such as in Golden Yokocho, and as Rohan described it, “it didn’t take long to destroy his heart completely.” It’s unclear how long the assassin Falco operated, but it lasted until 2013. Meeting the Sagans Around August or September 2013, Falco followed a target in the Minato District and took aim, only to miss his mark. The target retaliated by shooting back at Falco, who took the bullet to the stomach. Falco managed to escape and ran, chased down by his target and his companions, until he arrived at the nearby Ikume Shrine. As he laid resting on the side of the shrine, bleeding out and out of energy, a woman, Hitomi Sagan, approached him after hearing him moan. Noticing the wounds on his stomach, Hitomi reached for her phone and began dialing an ambulance, but Falco heard the noise of footsteps close by, so he reached out to Hitomi’s wrist and kissed her on the lips to keep her from making noise. As they stood staring at each other, Falco’s target and his men left the area, and Falco let go of Hitomi, telling her to not call the police or an ambulance. Instead, Hitomi decided to take Falco to Dokuta Yogano’s underground clinic, where he was patched up and taken care of by Dokuta. After a while, Falco and Hitomi began meeting in secret again, becoming close together. As Rohan explained, Falco would visit Hitomi outside of work and hear her speak, which would ease his heart, slowly becoming his former self before he was hardened by his work. As the holidays approached, the pair visited a haunted house in an amusement park, which Hitomi recounts as the date where Falco was scared off by a zombie as he clutched Hitomi’s arm in fear. Their second kiss occurred one night, when Falco and Hitomi drove around the city, then stopped at the Harbor Warehouse District and kissed. It is implied that Hitomi told Falco about her past that night, and about her deceased friend Manaka Iwai.Day 5: Tuesday –jutAI– Sometime in this month, Hitomi introduced Falco to her soon-to-be 12-year-old daughter, Iris Sagan, who immediately took a shine to Falco, giving him the nickname “Uncle.” Together, the three of them spent their days together, visiting the beach, the river, the zoo, the amusement park, barbecues together, and more. Falco often took Iris to Ikume Shrine, where they would spend their day together, playing hand games and talking about Egyptian mythology. One day in particular, Falco decided to make okonomiyaki using a hot plate, and as he tried to flip it in the air, it ended up landing on Hitomi’s head. As Iris laughed at the series of events, Hitomi grabbed two okonomiyakis and placed them on top of both Falco’s and Iris’s head, adding bonito flakes, mayonnaise, and sauce. From there, a food fight broke out inside the house as eggs and flour was thrown around, and the three remained laughing on the floor of the messy room. After that event, Iris decided to draw the battle, naming it the “Okonomiyaki War,” which Hitomi hung up on the wall of the room. The Cyclops Killers Incident In October of that year, the bodies of four young women were found in the Akikawa Valley, their right eyes missing and in various stages of decomposition.Day 3: Sunday –syokubAI– The case was named the “Cyclops Serial Killings,” and Detective Yagyu was placed in the investigation of the crime. Outside of work, Yagyu would spend his days as Falco, either the assassin working for the Kumakuras or as Hitomi’s boyfriend. One day in November, Falco and Iris were playing patty cake at Ikume Shrine, and as they spoke, Falco suggested the stage name “A-set” to Iris, as a reference to Egyptian and Greek mythology, in the event that she wanted to pursue a career as an idol. Iris suggested that he and Hitomi should marry, so that “Uncle” could become “Dad,” and so, when Falco visited Hitomi, where she showed off Iris’s drawing, he proposed to her. Hitomi was initially shocked, but eventually she accepted, and Falco resolved to protect the Sagan family. Wishing to get rid of his position as an assassin, Falco approached Rohan Kumakura, asking to leave the organization and go clean. Rohan complied, under the condition that he completed one final job: kill Hitomi and Iris Sagan within the next two or three days. Knowing that other assassins would target them if he refused, but unwilling to kill his fiancée and her daughter, Yagyu went to Police Headquarters and met up with Shizue, who had become appointed the squad leader of the recently established ABIS team. Yagyu confessed all his past crimes to Shizue, and explained his present predicament, and she agreed to help him. She proposed a plan using ABIS’s Psync Machine, which is normally only meant for diving into a subject’s subconscious mind, but has the hidden function to swap bodies between the user and the subject. The plan was to bring Rohan to HQ, have Yagyu swap bodies with him, kill Rohan in Yagyu’s body, and use Rohan’s body to convince the Kumakura family to leave the Sagan family alone. Willing to use this as a way to discard his life as Falco, Yagyu accepted the plan. Within the next few days, Shizue managed to bring in Rohan Kumakura under false charges and temporarily withhold him at HQ. Then, she put Rohan to sleep and transported him to the Psync Room. As Yagyu prepared himself on the Psyncer’s seat, the ABIS engineer Pewter appeared, asking Shizue what they were doing, and she managed to convince him to help out in using the Psync Machine for their plan. Yagyu dove into Rohan’s Somnium, and inside he and the ABIS team outside saw that Rohan was a witness to the Cyclops Killings, and learned that the true culprit was Saito Sejima. After 6 minutes, the Psync ended, and Yagyu awoke inside Rohan’s body. As they deliberated on what actions to take for the Cyclops case, they realized that Rohan had been released to go by a police officer, who believed he was speaking with Detective Yagyu. Yagyu knew that Rohan was heading to the Sagan Residence, pursuing him with Shizue and an SAT squad. Yagyu reached the door first, and Rohan (inside Yagyu's body) pointing a gun at Hitomi, clueless as to what he was doing behind her. Yagyu instinctively raised his gun at Rohan, ready to shoot, but Hitomi, unaware of the body-swapping, jumped in to protect “Yagyu” from “the assailant’s” bullets. Yagyu shot three times, all of which hit Hitomi, at least one on her side and one on her shoulder. As she laid unconscious, bleeding out, Rohan raised his gun towards Yagyu, but Shizue and the SAT squad soon walked into the house, arresting Rohan. Hitomi was taken to Central Hospital, where Yagyu stayed at her side after her complicated surgery, which rendered Hitomi’s left arm completely unusable. Knowing that the injury to her shoulder was caused by the bullet he himself shot, Yagyu left Hitomi, attempting to distance himself from his old life. Within the next few days, Yagyu went to the Kumakura Office as “Rohan,” where he announced that he had called off the hit order on Hitomi Sagan and her daughter. Later, in collaboration with Shizue and the ABIS team, Yagyu went to the Sejima Residence to speak with Saito Sejima himself, under the guise of Rohan. Saito attended to him at the garden, where he confessed to all the murders and laid out detailed explanations as to why they happened. But soon enough, Yagyu was surrounded by Saito’s bodyguards. Saito revealed that he knew the person in front of him was not the Rohan he remembered. Saito and his men took Yagyu to the Abandoned Chemical Plant, where they tortured Yagyu and then used a truth serum on him. Under the influence, Yagyu revealed the secret of the Psync Machine and the prototype being developed in Chiba. For the next week, Saito and his bodyguards planned a heist, in which they would steal the prototype machine while it was being transferred from one location to another. Once the machine was stolen and taken to the chemical plant, Saito decided to perform a Psync with Yagyu, swapping into Rohan’s body. He forcibly removed his own eye and carefully removed Rohan’s eye, then began the Psync between the two. However, an error occurred during the Psync, and once the bodies were swapped, the two were forcibly removed from the machine. The forceful extraction from the Psync caused Yagyu’s memories to be erased, and for Saito’s sanity to break. Yagyu awoke first, tearing off the Psync Gear from his head as he collapsed on the floor, bleeding from his left eye. As the bodyguards stood around him, the amnesiac Yagyu, now in Saito’s body, burst through the window and escaped the Kabasaki Plant. Yagyu ran all night long, attempting to escape from the bodyguards. He ran all the way from the Kabasaki District down south to the Shinjuku District up north, where he found himself stumbling around Golden Yokocho. There, Shizue found Yagyu, believing him to be Saito Sejima. Once she realized who it was, and that he had amnesia, Shizue took him in, calling herself his “Boss.” A few days passed, and, with the help of the MPD and So Sejima, Boss was able to make a new family registry for him. She gave him the name Kaname Date and formally had him join the ABIS team as their new Psyncer. New Name and ABIS Life This section is a stub. Expansion needed. Around a year later, Date gained an artificial eye equipped with an artificial intelligence named AI-Ball (nicknamed Aiba). Aiba was created by the ABIS engineer Pewter and linked to Date by a neural connection. This connection allows Aiba to act as Date's avatar in the Psync System when entering Somnia for investigations. Together, Date and Aiba began working together to solve crimes as a unique pair. Date conducts real-world investigations and interrogations, while Aiba provides special investigation features and conducts investigations in Somnia. Mizuki's Guardian This section is a stub. Expansion needed. TBA New Cyclops Killings/Shoko's Murder This section is a stub. Expansion needed. In November 2019, a body was found at Bloom Park with multiple stab wounds and a missing eye. Special Agent Date, along with Aiba, was called in to investigate the crime scene, but when he arrived, he realized that he recognized the victim, Shoko Nadami. Soon after the investigation began, Mizuki Okiura was discovered, trapped inside the merry-go-round and holding the murder weapon in her hands. Appearances Gallery AI The Somnium Files cover.jpg Iris crying and Date.jpg Date investigating.jpg Date and mystery man.jpg Protective daddy.jpg dateprofile.jpg|Date profile Trivia * The term Generalized Amnesia was a keyword featured in the announcement trailer for AI: The Somnium Files, floating in the background at the beginning. This term applies to Kaname Date's amnesia from six years past. * Kotaro Uchikoshi wrote Kaname Date as an amnesiac for a convenient plot device, as he feels it helps immerse the player in the protagonist's shoes. As such, the amount of information that both the player and the amnesiac protagonist know are the same, and it serves as a means of having the other characters explain aspects of this world to both of them in an organic way.A9VG interview (translation here) * A cut plotline for the game involved Date being in some romantic relationship with Hitomi Sagan, the mother of Iris Sagan and the original planned main heroine of the story. However, once the story was rewritten and Iris was made the main heroine instead, Hitomi was pushed more to the sidelines as the romance plotline was subdued.Anime Expo 2019 "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES" panel * Kaname Date is Kotaro Uchikoshi's favorite character in the game.Anime Expo 2019 "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES" panel * As the protagonist of AI: The Somnium Files, Date has appeared in every single chapter within the game. In fact, he is the only character to appear in every single chapter in the game, as Aiba never appears in Day 6: –hiAI– and PSYNCIN' IN THE CHaiN, and only appears as an eyeball within Date's eye socket in Day 6 –kekkAI– and PSYNCIN' IN THE CAPTaiN. * In a fan-made Character Poll for ''AI: The Somnium Files'' held on Twitter, Kaname Date came in 3rd place, while his past identity as "Falco" came in 8th place. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:MPD officers Category:Playable Characters Category:Parasite/Host Category:Yakuza affiliate